


Enigma

by mulattomoon



Category: Colson Baker, MGK, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Pete Davidson - Fandom, colson baker smut, mgk smut
Genre: Angst, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulattomoon/pseuds/mulattomoon
Summary: you’d like to think that your connection to colson is an enigma after the breakup. really, all it is, is a hurtful reminder of what will never be.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You, MGK/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Enigma

you hate the effect he has on you. colson always gets his way. he’s currently getting his way as he lay between your thighs. your legs thrown over his shoulders, that shake with the occasional tremble, followed by your loud moans as he works your cunt the way no one else could.   
he’s lost in your existence. oddly enough, you’re his solace. so if sex is the only thing to keep you around, so be it. he groans and plunges his tongue into your wet pussy, his long nose bumping your clit just right. just enough to have you tug on his hair, letting out sweet whimpers and moans. music to his ears really. and truly, he’d die a happy man between your legs.   
always loving to leave you wanting more, he pulls away before you can fall over the edge of your orgasm. earning a desperate whine and a glare from you, he smirks.  
“is there something wrong, princess?”  
you let out a frustrated sigh. frustrated cause you really aren’t his anymore. frustrated at the thought of him calling his new girl of the night that. frustrated that he won’t just shut up and fuck you. this wasn’t even your idea. he had begged for the chance to be completely sheathed in your warm, tight pussy after you so graciously took him home since he was too drunk. once in his room he decided that he was sober enough to ravage you the way you both crave. you really deserve the “world’s best ex” award. so, before you talk yourself out of this, you look at him.   
“i’m not your princess. not anymore. so, just fuck me”  
he chuckles at your outburst as he crawls up your body, settling his thighs between yours and fixes a firm grip around your throat with his hand. small kisses are littered all over your breasts, up your neck, trailing to the bottom of your ear.   
“you’ll always be mine, princess. maybe you need a reminder. hmmm?” he voices in a hot, breathy tone into your ear, causing you to whimper. he smiles at how responsive you are as he grinds his hard cock into your wet, warm, wanting, cunt. he speaks again, before going back to kissing your neck,“beg for it, baby. let me hear you”   
you move your head to give him more of your skin to canvas as you buck your hips up for more friction. “please daddy. want you” your voice comes out as a desperate whine. you thread your fingers through his hair and tug the roots, eliciting a moan from him. you smile and your heart dumbly flutters as you feel like he’s yours again.   
he squeezes the hand wrapped around your throat as he picks up his upper body enough to look you in the eye. once he receives the eye contact he desires, he pumps himself before taking his cock, teasing your entrance with the hand that isn’t cradling your air and blood flow. “i know you can be louder than that. say it like you mean it. give in so i can finally fuck this pretty pussy” he all but moans trying to keep what composure he has left.   
with a pitiful whine ripping through your chest, you beg, “colson, daddy, please! give it to me. i want it all. want you to fill my pussy with your cum. just please fuck me!”  
satisfied, colson sinks his length into with one thrust. he revels in the feel of your pussy squeezing him shortly before he sets a steady pace. grunting loudly, somehow burying himself deeper with each thrust, he maintains the eye contact. it’s almost as he’s trying to commit your face, in this moment, mascara tears down your cheeks, lipgloss long forgotten, to his memory.   
you rake your nails up and down his tattooed back as you let your moans fly freely from your lips. singing praises of his name and how well he fucks you. the only man to own you even after years apart. you whimper as his thrusts become shallow and bruising. his pelvis perfectly rubbing against your clit giving you just enough friction.  
“oh god! fuck, i’m so close. please let me cum”  
as the long, slender fingers squeeze tight once again around your throat, the other finds itself between your bodies and rubs furiously at the sensitive button that sends you screaming over the edge of your orgasm.   
his lips swallow your moans as he rides you through you orgasm and reaches his peak as your pussy milks his orgasm right from him. his groans turn into whimpers of your name as his high fades. colson slowly pulls his softening cock and lips from you before laying down and pulling you to his chest.   
you catch your breath and lie there relaxing, waiting for him to fall asleep so you can slip out and leave the condo you two once shared. you know you’ll only find yourself here once again next weekend. you know it only hurts you both in the end, but the act itself is so intoxicating. “so, until next weekend” you think as colson’s breaths even out and slow down, an indicator that he had fallen asleep.


End file.
